Moments In Time
by Mistress Frrreak
Summary: A chance encounter at the local diner will change Tig Trager for ever... and the Sons. What happens when she dies and leaves him the gift of a lifetime?
1. Diagnosis

Devin Monroe was not what you'd call normal. She came from wealth but her parents taught her not to flaunt what they had and that working with charity groups that she believed in was some of the best use of her resources and time. Her parents had started out below the poverty level and worked their asses to the bone to get to the point they had. She still felt the loss of her parents, especially since she was an only child. She continued on with the charity work they had gotten in to and tried to make the world a better place.

She had a wild side, too, although her parents generally tried to look the other way. They did their best to accept her as she went through various phases while growing up and even after she hit 18. She was a chameleon, though, and knew how to dress to fit in with just about everyone. She liked wearing holy jeans, tanks, band t-shirts, and bondage pants. She felt just as at home with the goth kids as she did high-flying executives. Devin never had what she would call "close" friends but she was quite the social butterfly and loved helping people.

She was trying to continue on with her life but family was a huge part of all she knew. Even though it was her parents and her, they instilled the importance of family. They did alot of things together. Stuff she never thought her parents would do. They took her sky-diving, scuba diving, surfing, snow boarding, mountain climbing. Of course they also watched movies, played board and card games together, went mountain biking, and other fun activities together as a family. It was first thing in the morning and after she came home from "work" that she really missed her parents the most.

One warm March day she began to feel sick. She took an extra dose of her normal vitamins, drank more water & orange juice, and washed her hands more frequently in an attempt to fight off whatever was bugging her. A few weeks had passed and her symptoms were getting worse. She made an appointment with her doctor but he blew off her symptoms stating that she was just being paranoid, especially after losing both her parents when they were so young. Having faith in her medical team, she did everything he suggested but she still saw no relief.

She noticed she began to bruise very easily. She got small infections like sinus infections a whole lot too and it bothered her greatly. Her lymph nodes seemed to be larger than usual so she started taking notes on her symptoms to show the next doctor she saw. The frequent urination, night sweats, nose bleeds for no reason, the fatigue, fever then chills, and unexplained nausea were bad enough but then she noticed she was loosing weight. She saw her doctor again and showed him her list of symptoms and when she had them. Once more he just blew her off citing she was simply fatigued from work. She scowled at him knowing there was much more going on. He told her to take a little time off, or cut down her duties at work. Leaving his office she was very angry!

By the beginning of June she knew something was seriously wrong. She made an appointment with another doctor to have several tests run. Before she made her appointment, her nose began bleeding and wouldn't stop. She became weak and nearly passed out. She started having chest pains, some shortness of her breath, and her heart began racing. Grabbing her phone she dialed 911. A few short minutes later she heard the sirens pulling up to her house. She was barely respsonsive but she finally told them her current symptoms. They put her on the stretcher and rushed her to Baylor Medical Center.

She briefly lost consciousness on the 45 minute ride to the hospital. She gained her consciousness back before they arrived, however. As much as she wanted to know what was going on with her body, having all the blood tests, MRI, CaT scan, x-rays, and other tests done was very scary. She wished now more than ever that she had someone here with her while she went through all the testing. She was thankful that this doctor did a thorough physical examination as well as actually listening to her as she described her symptoms.

It would be a few weeks before the blood tests would be back but he promised to call her as soon as they were in. He prescribed a strong anti- biotic for the infection she had, as well as a few others for her other symptoms. He instructed her to stay at home and get some rest until the rest of her tests came back. She hated it but agreed knowing that at the very least he was actually listening to her instead of just blowing her off like a common hypochondriac. She didn't know her whole world was about to be turned upside down.

What her doctor told her was the last thing she expected. It was like God had a grudge against her family. First he took her father, then 4 years he took her mother, then 5 years later he's going to take her. She spent a full 2 weeks in her house, which was technically her parents house, crying, being angry, and trying to make deals with God.

_"Now Miss Monroe, we can aggressively treat it but the odds are against you. We just didn't catch it in time."_ He told her

"So a few treatments of radiation then pain pills to keep me comfortable?" She questioned

_"That's about it, I'm sorry. I want you in here tomorrow for the first round of radiation. We'll do one round every week for the following 3 weeks. After that, we'll you'll either see symptom relief or it'll stall it for a while."_ The doctor told her

"I'll see you around 9am, then." She stated solemnly

_"I'll see you then Miss Monroe."_ He replied before hanging up

She cried most of the night until she fell asleep. This was not a curveball she was expecting. She was quite certain by now that God hated her family. Well, being alone made her unhappy. Now she won't have that problem for much longer. Still, she wasn't quite ready to die. There was so much to see, so much to do, to experience! There was so much she still wanted to do. Would she get to do them all? Would she try to do them all? Sighing as a fresh wave of tears over took her, she abandoned these thoughts and just let the tears flow.


	2. Highway To Hell

During one of her treatments she decided she would go around the country seeing all the sights before she died. She would go to all the places she'd heard about that intrigued her or piqued her interest. Like the Mall of America, the Elvis Presley museum, the national parks, some of the best museums, and other such interesting places. In her travels she would search for someone to spend her remaining time with. If she found the right person she would give them the gift of a lifetime! Yes, it was a good plan!

She packed up 2 large roller suitcases full of her favorite clothes and toiletries as well as a lockbox full of cash. She called in people she trusted to pack up the things that wouldn't be needed in her home to give to charity before climbing in her '76 Camaro and taking off for places still unknown to her. She planned to hit some of the major cities for their "tourist attractions", getting locals to take pictures of her on her expensive digital camera. She also wanted to hit some of the smaller towns to see what sort of things they had in store for her. She was normally quite adventurous and even in her dark times it was no exception. Being from Dallas, she decided to head to the East coast first then zig-zag her way across the US.

She had a ball for 3 days at Disney World. It wasn't the first time she'd been, her parents took her there for her 10th birthday, but it had a whole other meaning as an adult. She visited some of the battlefields in Virginia and even watched one of the re-enactments. She found it interesting and slightly funny. She visited all the sites in New York and even took one of the many tours of the city. She took a tour of Salem which she found very interesting. She spent a day in Nashville doing nothing but tours. Mardi Gras was quite fun she thought and she liked the "spooky tour" of New Orleans.

She was having a great time, although she was a bit lonely. More than anything she wished she had some company. Even if it was another girl to go and do stuff with would be nice. It would be even better if she found herself a man who would understand her situation and would still hold her when she needed it. She had all but resigned herself to the fact she'll be...without good company... up until she finally dies and that dampened her spirits slightly. She did pretty well at not letting it get to her on her little adventures however!

She went all around Utah visiting churches and the "scenic spots". It amazed her at the very serene places she found throughout the US that she was never told about. Sure she'd heard people talking about _"how beautiful"_ this place or that place was but that didn't do some of these places justice! She was beginning to come to terms with things when she rolled into Northern California. She took a very nice scenic train ride from Roaring Camp that travels into towering redwood groves, over trestles, and up a winding narrow-gauge grade to the summit of Bear Mountain. The trip took a whole day, 1/2 a day to Bear Mountain and 1/2 a day back. It was the first time she'd ever been on something like that and she absolutely loved it!

When she made it to the room she had rented for the night, she wrote all about the train expedition she'd embarked on that day. From the second week on she'd decided to keep a journal of sorts of where all she had been and whether or not she suggested whoever read it to visit there. Once she was done, she put her notebook back in the backpack she kept things like that in and turned the light out. She channel surfed for a while until she happened to come across the beginning of _"White Christmas"._ She smiled, remembering how every Christmas day her parents would sit down with her Christmas night to watch this movie. She deeply missed her parents and the prospect of passing along her family traditions. Perhaps her family simply wasn't supposed to go on and this was His way of erradicating them once and for all.

She was eating at the local diner in a small town in Southern California about a week later when the rumble of of a Harley dyna was heard. She noticed her waitress get very giddy all of a sudden. She watched the young girl primp herself a bit as the owner of said motorcycle entered the diner. She tore her eyes away from the waitress to look at the biker. He was tall, maybe 6' or 6'2, not model thin but didn't have an outrageous beer gut either, sharp blue eyes from what she could tell, and wild curly dark brown hair. He was quite handsome indeed! He plopped down at the bar and the young girl began flirting like her life depended on it. The biker was having no part of it and slammed a piece of paper on the table.

"Lunch order." He stated, barely glancing at her before he looked around the diner

His eyes landed on her and she merely nodded at him before focusing on her lunch. She could feel him staring at her but she ignored him as best as she could. His phone rang so he went outside to answer it. Suddenly feeling quite adventurous, and a bit aggressive, she got up from her booth and threw a $100 by where he was sitting. The waitress looked at her funny until she told the girl _'Their lunch is on me today'_. She rang up the large order and handed the change over. She tipped the girl with a $10 before sitting back down at her booth. 20 minutes later when he picked up his order he seemed confused when the waitress told him his order had already been paid for. The girl pointed towards her.

"I just wanted to know why." He stated, eyeing her up

"Why what?" She innocently asked, thick southern accent coming out

"Why did you pay for lunch?" He questioned

"I was feeling overly generous, I guess." She retorted

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to decipher if she was from a rival gang or some governemnt office sent to spy on them or something

"Nothin'. People do tend to be generous from time to time. I tipped the waitress for you too." She replied

"And you want nothing? Where are you going?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion

"Don't really know. Just stopped in here because I was hungry." She replied

"Who sent you?" He asked

She broke out into laughter! He was the most suspicious man she'd ever encountered, as of yet at least, and it made her laugh.

"What the fuck's so funny?" He asked defensively

"You are, my new friend. You better get back to where you came from. The food'll be cold before you're done interrogating me." She stated, giggling at the end

"Where are you going?" He asked again

"Like I said, I'm not really sure. If you want to interrogate me some more, why don't we meet for dinner? I'll stick around town long enough for that." She replied

"Meet me here at 7pm sharp." He stated a bit forcefully

She grinned up at him since she was still sitting in her booth and he hadn't sat down. Satisfied, he turned and left the diner. The waitress looked over at her with a look of awe and loathing.


	3. Interrogation

"I just wanted to know why." He stated, eyeing her up

"Why what?" She innocently asked, thick southern accent coming out

"Why did you pay for lunch?" He questioned

"I was feeling overly generous, I guess." She retorted

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to decipher if she was from a rival gang or some governemnt office sent to spy on them or something

"Nothin'. People do tend to be generous from time to time. I tipped the waitress for you too." She replied

"And you want nothing? Where are you going?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion

"Don't really know. Just stopped in here because I was hungry." She replied

"Who sent you?" He asked

She broke out into laughter! He was the most suspicious man she'd ever encountered, as of yet at least, and it made her laugh.

"What the fuck's so funny?" He asked defensively

"You are, my new friend. You better get back to where you came from. The food'll be cold before you're done interrogating me." She stated, giggling at the end

"Where are you going?" He asked again

"Like I said, I'm not really sure. If you want to interrogate me some more, why don't we meet for dinner? I'll stick around town long enough for that." She replied

"Meet me here at 7pm sharp." He stated a bit forcefully

She grinned up at him since she was still sitting in her booth and he hadn't sat down. Satisfied, he turned and left the diner. The waitress looked over at her with a luck of awe and loathing. She quickly finished her lunch then paid out. The waitress was giving her evil looks as she strolled out of the little diner. She couldn't help but giggle to herself as she drove around town looking for a decent hotel to stay at. She didn't want to be staying at a slum-type hotel or some high-class joint either in case she got the opportunity to take him "home" with her after dinner.

She finally found the right hotel and booked herself a room for the night. She wasn't planning on sticking around town much after today, as she told the stranger, so she didn't bother booking more than 1 night. Besides, it's not like she can't book more nights! Suddenly she realized she didn't even know the guy's name she was supposed to be meeting at 7! Shaking her head at herself and laughing, she grabbed her room key and purse and headed down to her car. She thought she ought to buy a new outfit for her little date this evening even if nothing would probably come out of it.

She asked the desk clerk of good shops to check out before heading out for the afternoon. There was only 1 barbershop in town although there was a nail salon just down the street. For 14 thousand people, this town made it seem like she just stepped into Mayberry! There wasn't a whole lot to do so she headed to the next town over called Lodi for better shops. She spent most of the afternoon shopping and just enjoying her surroundings. She found a few outfits she liked and a nice pair of heels she could wear with several outfits she already owned. Lodi had a decent enough mall which had a decent salon. Figuring she had time to kill, she strolled in to have her hair trimmed and eyebrows waxed. Might as well look presentable for the mystery man she'd be having dinner with later! Before long she made the trek back to Charming so she could get ready for her evening.

After putting up her new clothes into her suitcase, minus what she'd be wearing tonight, she hopped into the shower to clean up. Something told her he wouldn't be as concerned with making sure he was "cleaned up" as she was. That didn't bother her at all. She was just looking for some fun. The worst that could happen would be he ended her life earlier than she expected and the very best she could hope for would to find the person she wanted to be her companion for the next several months. Who knows what tonight would bring!

She slipped into her outfit and shoes then ran her brush through her long chocolate brown slightly wavy hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she could tell she'd lost a bit of weight and her eyes were a bit sunken. It made her look like she hadn't slept very well for a few nights. Sighing she hoped the conversation she knew would come wouldn't be as hard to explain as she thought it would. Up until now she hadn't come across anyone who intrigued her as much as the tall stranger she met earlier today. He had spunk, was obviously in a position of some authority in whatever it was he was in, and was a man who obviously didn't take too kindly to not getting the answers he sought.

Shortly before 7, she left her room and hopped in her car. It was a short drive to the diner and she parked where he could see her as soon as he entered the parking lot. For the first time in a long while she actually felt a bit nervous. She wasn't sure why but she figured it was because this was an adventure that had the potential to be actually dangerous! Right at 7pm she heard the roar of the Dyna and smiled to herself as he pulled to a stop next to her. He told her to get on the back of his bike but she refused. He looked confused that she'd turned him down. She informed him even though this little dinner date was her idea, she was being cautious. He nodded, and scowled at her, but told her to follow closely behind him. She chuckled to herself as she rolled up the window and started the car.

They drove the 45 minutes to Lodi. She wondered what he was thinking but quickly dismissed the thought figuring she probably really didn't want to know! She smiled when he turned his blinker on and then proceeded to turn into a nice looking mexican restaraunt parking lot. Mexican was one of her favorites! She parked next to him then grabbed her purse. Locking the door, she turned to walk to the back of her car but found him less than a foot from her. Damn that man moves quickly! They stayed silent as he eyed her up suspiciously. He suddenly turned and walked into the restaraunt with her hot on his heels. They were ushered to a booth, about the middle of the restaraunt, and ordered their drinks before either spoke.

Unable to handle the silence any longer she finally asked, "What's your name?"

"Tig. You?" He replied

She cocked her eyebrow at him but replied with, "Devin. What sort of name is Tig?"

"It's a nickname." He replied defensively

"Then what's your actual name?" She questioned, sensing she was already pissing him off

"That's priveleged information. Where are you from?" He questioned

"Dallas. You?" She retorted, rolling her eyes at his answer about his name

"Charming. Where are you going?" He questioned

She laughed at him again which was starting to anger him.

"I've told you twice today the answer to that. I simply don't know." She retorted

"How do you not know where you're going?" He asked, irritation dripping from his voice

"Mainly because I have no specific destination in mind. Why are you so interested in where I'm going?" She said

"Then why are you in Charming?" He asked, ignoring her question

"Like I said, I only stopped this afternoon because I was hungry. If you hadn't walked into the diner I'd be probably 200 miles up the road by now." She stated, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice

"Then what the fuck are you doing?" He questioned trying to figure her out

"Call it an extended road trip." She stated dryly

"Explain that." He ordered before telling the waiter they needed more time

She rolled her eyes again, "Thought I would drive around the country seeing the tourist attractions and places I always wanted to see. Do shit I've always wanted to do."

"Why?" He asked

"Why not?" She retorted making him roll _his_ eyes this time

"Answer my question." He demanded

"Why does it matter? Look, I'm just passing through. You simply caught me having lunch at that diner." She stated

"Don't you have a job? Go to school? Anything?" He asked

"No." She simply stated

"How come?" He asked

"Because I'm sick." She stated, avoiding his gaze

"You don't look sick." He retorted

"Looks can be deceiving." She retaliated

"We've got all evening. Tell me." He stated

Sighing again she knew this would come up. Looking up into his face she saw he was only trying to figure out if she were telling the truth or not. Giving a sad smile she began her tale about when her symptoms started. Their dinner had arrived and she still wasn't done with her explanation. He listened intently, asking a question every now and then. She finally told him that she only had maybe 6 months at best left before the cancer would take her life. He actually looked shocked at her statement. That's when she got into her little adventure. He nodded but said nothing. They talked mostly about her and her illness or "adventures" the whole night. He drove with her back to her hotel and made sure she got to her room safely.

"Hey why don't you meet me at the diner tomorrow around 1 for lunch?" He stated, leaning against the door frame to her hotel room

"My disease doesn't scare you?" She chuckled

"Is it contagious?" He asked, humor in his voice this time

"Um, not that I'm aware of." She laughed

"Then no." He replied

"Are there any good book stores in this town?" She asked

"I'll have to ask my, uh, coworkers tomorrow." He stated

She didn't figure he was much of a reader.

"O...kay." She laughed

"I'll see you tomorrow." He stated before walking downstairs to his bike

She found it kind of funny that he didn't even wait for her to give him an answer and instead just assumed she'd still be in town to have lunch with him. Oh well, carpe diem, right? If he wanted to see her again then perhaps she should stick around and see where this was going to go. Her mother used to tell her that everything happens for a reason even if she couldn't see the reason right then. Sighing happily, she stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the black cotton lounge pants and neon blue tank top she used for pajamas and crawled into bed. Maybe this man will at least show her a good time before she finally rolls out of town!


	4. Beginnings

**A/N: Pics of Devin's outfit will be posted in my profile :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Sighing again she knew this would come up. Looking up into his face she saw he was only trying to figure out if she were telling the truth or not. Giving a sad smile she began her tale about when her symptoms started. Their dinner had arrived and she still wasn't done with her explanation. He listened intently, asking a question every now and then. She finally told him that she only had maybe 6 months at best left before the cancer would take her life. He actually looked shocked at her statement. That's when she got into her little adventure. He nodded but said nothing. They talked mostly about her and her illness or "adventures" the whole night. He drove with her back to her hotel and made sure she got to her room safely.<p>

"Hey why don't you meet me at the diner tomorrow around 1 for lunch?" He stated, leaning against the door frame to her hotel room

"My disease doesn't scare you?" She chuckled

"Is it contagious?" He asked, humor in his voice this time

"Um, not that I'm aware of." She laughed

"Then no." He replied

"Are there any good book stores in this town?" She asked

"I'll have to ask my, uh, coworkers tomorrow." He stated

She didn't figure he was much of a reader.

"O...kay." She laughed

"I'll see you tomorrow." He stated before walking downstairs to his bike

She found it kind of funny that he didn't even wait for her to give him an answer and instead just assumed she'd still be in town to have lunch with him. Oh well, carpe diem, right? If he wanted to see her again then perhaps she should stick around and see where this was going to go. Her mother used to tell her that everything happens for a reason even if she couldn't see the reason right then. Sighing happily, she stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the black cotton lounge pants and neon blue tank top she used for pajamas and crawled into bed. Maybe this man will at least show her a good time before she finally rolls out of town!

The next morning she showered and got dressed for the day. She made her way to the local donut shop for breakfast as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do until her little lunch date at 1. She decided to head over to the local laundry mat and wash her clothes. That would burn a few hours at least. Or so she hoped. She didn't have a lot of clothes to be washed. Once she was done with the wash, she headed back to the hotel. After putting up her clothes back into her suitcases she sat down on her bed and began scribbling away in one of her journals. Before she knew it her alarm sounded signalling it was time to go meet Tig for lunch.

She ran her brush through her hair then left her room. The drive was uneventful, although she still arrived a few minutes early. He didn't notice, however, since he was nearly half an hour late. He only shrugged as he sat down, not bothering to give her an explanation to his tardiness. She didn't care figuring he'd either show or he wouldn't. No big loss. Since she didn't know what he liked to drink, she refrained from ordering for him. The waitress finally made it back to their table where he rattled off his order, along with his drink, then looked to her. She shrugged then gave her order as well. They sat in silence until the food had been delivered. He began asking her more about her disease so for the afternoon that was the sole topic of conversation. After the long lunch he walked her to her car which she was quite certain was unlike him.

"So where are you staying?" He inquired

"The Charming Inn." She retorted, "Why?"

"I just want to know." He replied, evading her question

She cocked her eyebrow at him, "Ooooookay. Well this has been fun..."

"I'll meet you downstairs at your hotel at 8pm. Dress like you did last night." He instructed with a smirk

"I've got no choice in the matter?" She asked, leaning on her car door

"Nope." He simply stated

"What if I simply leave town like I should have yesterday?" She retorted

"Then I'll have my intel officer track your movements through your car." He instantly stated, voice dropping slightly

"Intel officer?" She asked, confused

"Never mind. Be there at 8." He told her before walking to his bike

She watched as he walked away. The silver chain hanging from his jeans dangled brilliantly in the sunlight while the curls of his hair bounced and blew in the light breeze. He was mature enough to wear a helmet, which she was oddly comforted by, and couldn't help but watch intently as he straddled the Harley beneath him. The roar of the bike coming to life sparked a small part of her with interest as to what it would be like to have that rumbling beneath her. He didn't even look back at her as he turned to the right and headed back to where she believed he worked. She smiled to herself before climbing in and revving her camaro.

She decided to head back to her hotel and spend the afternoon swimming. For the moment as she floated around in the coolish water she wasn't thinking of anything. Her mind was free of her worries, cares, and uncertainties. Suddenly she began thinking of Tig and what he meant by _'I'll have my intel officer track your movements through your car'_. Was he in the military? A gang? A government agency? And why would he go to the trouble of having someone track her movements like that? He didn't seem to be the kind of guy who got attached easily or really needed a woman around. Hell he could probably get any woman he wanted to, if the waitresses reaction yesterday was any sign of his reputation! On top of that, she couldn't help but wonder why he's wanted to spend almost every meal with her since they met? Sighing, she finally climbed out of the pool to begin getting ready for her evening.

Tonight she decided on some nice jeans, a cute top and some killer shoes. She left her hair down but slipped some hair ties onto her wrist just in case. For her make up, she opted for a sultry-smokey eye look that accentuated what she already had. She spritzed her ferfume, Outspoken Intense, and ran her brush through her hair once more. Making sure she had everything she needed in her purse her phone beeped signaling it was time for her to leave.

Much to her surprise, Tig was already downstairs waiting for her. Apparently her surprised expression amused him because he began to chuckle softly. She stared at him, noticing he had cleaned up at least a little bit. He wasn't wearing his work shirt and his face & arms weren't covered in grease like they were when they met for lunch. This time he was wearing a simple black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some dark denim jeans. She smiled warmly at him as they stood in silence.

"You look good." He simply said

"Thanks. You do too." She replied honestly

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" He questioned

"Nope." She retorted, raising one eyebrow at him

"Well tomorrow you can say yes. We're taking my Dyna. Come on." He firmly stated, not giving her an option

She followed him to his bike and watched as he threw one leg over it. Taking a deep breath, she took the helmet he offered her and delicately placed it on her head. Once he was satisfied it was on correctly, he told her to just swing a leg over it and that she could lean on him if she needed to. Taking another deep breath she did as she had been instructed. Smiling when she slid onto the bike, he told her to wrap her arms around his waist and hold on tightly. She wondered why that was until he started it up and then took off. She was quite certain she'd have fallen off if she hadn't been holding on to him so tightly!

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She'd never been on something so fast before. As they zipped around corners, she closed her eyes. How did they not fall off these things? Suddenly, as if she just noticed it, she felt the wind whipping through her hair and felt the rumble of the Harley beneath her. Is this what the appeal was? She squeezed his waist tighter and then she felt the rumble of what was his laughter. A moment or 2 later, she felt his hand on top of hers. Something about the gesture comforted her and she tried to enjoy the rest of the ride. Where was he taking her? They were going the opposite way than they way they'd went the previous evening!

Just about an hour after leaving her hotel, he finally pulled into the hopping parking lot of what appeared to be a steak house. Once he let the kickstand down, she slipped off the back and took the helmet off. He watched as she smoothed out her hair before turning to him. Without a word, he turned and walked into the restaraunt which was nearly packed. She didn't know it but he had called ahead to reserve a table. It was a good thing the owner of the place knew Tig and was happy to reserve a table for him! Once they'd gotten their drinks, she had to ask.

"What did you mean about your 'intel officer' earlier?" She inquired

He chuckled, "I'm in an MC, a motorcycle club, called the Sons of Anarchy. He's just a member of it."

"What do you do? In the club, I mean?" She asked

He couldn't help but smile. It had been a very long time since he had to explain the club to someone. Most women he knew already knew everything about the club that they needed to know.

"I'm the Sargeant-At-Arms." He simply stated

"What the fuck does that mean?" She questioned, making him laugh

"I'm the enforcer of the rules. If someone needs 'punishment', I deliver it. I keep the order of the club, basically." He said

"Punishment? No, I don't want to know. Nevermind." She stated, as she decided that was something she didn't need to know


	5. Ideations

She followed him to his bike and watched as he threw one leg over it. Taking a deep breath, she took the helmet he offered her and delicately placed it on her head. Once he was satisfied it was on correctly, he told her to just swing a leg over it and that she could lean on him if she needed to. Taking another deep breath she did as she had been instructed. Smiling when she slid onto the bike, he told her to wrap her arms around his waist and hold on tightly. She wondered why that was until he started it up and then took off. She was quite certain she'd have fallen off if she hadn't been holding on to him so tightly!

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She'd never been on something so fast before. As they zipped around corners, she closed her eyes. How did they not fall off these things? Suddenly, as if she just noticed it, she felt the wind whipping through her hair and felt the rumble of the Harley beneath her. Is this what the appeal was? She squeezed his waist tighter and then she felt the rumble of what was his laughter. A moment or 2 later, she felt his hand on top of hers. Something about the gesture comforted her and she tried to enjoy the rest of the ride. Where was he taking her? They were going the opposite way than they way they'd went the previous evening!

Just about an hour after leaving her hotel, he finally pulled into the hopping parking lot of what appeared to be a steak house. Once he let the kickstand down, she slipped off the back and took the helmet off. He watched as she smoothed out her hair before turning to him. Without a word, he turned and walked into the restaurant which was nearly packed. She didn't know it but he had called ahead to reserve a table. It was a good thing the owner of the place knew Tig and was happy to reserve a table for him! Once they'd gotten their drinks, she had to ask.

"What did you mean about your 'intel officer' earlier?" She inquired

He chuckled, "I'm in an MC, a motorcycle club, called the Sons of Anarchy. He's just a member of it."

"What do you do? In the club, I mean?" She asked

He couldn't help but smile. It had been a very long time since he had to explain the club to someone. Most women he knew already knew everything about the club that they needed to know.

"I'm the Sergeant-At-Arms." He simply stated

"What the fuck does that mean?" She questioned, making him laugh

"I'm the enforcer of the rules. If someone needs 'punishment', I deliver it. I keep the order of the club, basically." He said

"Punishment? No, I don't want to know. Never mind." She stated, as she decided that was something she didn't need to know

"Sometime that is merely beating the hell out of someone in the boxing ring, other times it's a bit more severe. Once I used a blow torch to remove a tattoo from an ex-communicated member's back because he refused to have it removed." He explained, slightly worried his confession would make her turn and run for the hills

"I see. That must be a hard job." She replied, staring at him

"It can be. It's a necessary evil, ya know? There are rules and everyone knows there are consequences of breaking those rules. So, why exactly aren't you working?" He said

"Well, I figured I have a basic idea of when I'm going to die. Why shouldn't I do the things I've always wanted to? Why shouldn't I use my remaining time to try the things I've always wanted to or discover things I'd like to try? Why should I sit at home bawling saying _'why me?'_ or _'poor, pitiful me!'_?" She explained

He nodded his head. She did make sense! He was sure Donna would have done things a bit differently if she knew she would die that night after the party. Hell, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd live if he knew how much time he had left. He was watching her face as she chatted with the waitress about food and couldn't help but notice just how flawless her skin looked. Her chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle when she got excited about something the waitress said and her slight southern accent seemed to get thicker. Under normal circumstances he'd find her accent annoying but it was kind of adorable with her. He wanted to spend more time with her, although he still didn't know if it was because in the back of his mind he knew she'd be dieing in 6 months or so or if there was true chemistry between them.

He ordered what he wanted and was thankful the waitress finally left. It took him by surprise when he realized he was actually a bit jealous of their waitress since she had Devin's attention! Since he met her yesterday at the diner she was all he could think about. There was just something in the way she was so defiant to him, the way she played coy with her answers that just got to him. Everyone who knew him knew better than to pull that shit. Yet she had actually sucked him in with it. Suddenly he began to wonder if she'd ever been with anyone. She looked young, no older than 20, but these days that didn't really mean shit. Oh yeah, he definitely wanted to get in her panties!

His grin made her slightly uneasy. She figured he'd started daydreaming about getting in her panties. _'Typical male!',_ she thought. Then she really started thinking about the idea. Although she hadn't been with alot of guys, she was no innocent little angel in the bedroom. Looking at him, she began to wonder what _he_ was like in the bedroom! Perhaps if he was good then she'd stick around and get a few kicks before riding off into the sunset. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea! Maybe she'd ask him to her room for a drink, even though there was absolutely nothing in her room **_to_** drink. Well, it would get him into her room. That's always a good start!

After dinner he noticed she seemed a bit nervous. She avoided making eye contact and her voice lacked the confidence she'd had when he first picked her up. Even when they hopped on his bike, she wasn't holding on as hard as she had been on the drive up. He began to wonder if he'd said something that finally scared her off. He grabbed her arms and moved so she was holding on quite tightly and then revved the engine. He felt her jump behind him but a moment or 2 later she was pressing herself into his back. He could feel her natural suppleness just begging to squeezed pressing into his back. Right now all he really wanted was her naked beneath him. He wondered if he could worm his way into her room when he dropped her off later?

They drove the hour or so back to Charming with thoughts of sex. It had been far too long for her and he was just a horny beast. He finally pulled up to her hotel and shut the engine off. She carefully slid off the back and slowly took the helmet off before handing it to him. He noticed her hands shaking slightly and wondered if she was scared of him or just nervous about something.

"Wanna come up?" "Can I come up?" They stated at the same time

She blushed while he chuckled to himself. Knowing she wanted him to come up to her room he knew how the night would end. Or so he thought. She kicked a small rock with the toe of her shoe before mumbling something and then slowly making her way up the stairs to the second story and to her room. He eagerly followed, wanting to get her naked as quickly as he could. She threw her purse on the dresser and turned to Tig. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and his arms were firmly around her waist, effectively pulling her as close to him as he wanted her.

She melted into his tall frame which he took as his cue to her submission to him. Breaking from their kiss, he slipped her shirt off quickly while she worked on his. She slipped out of her heels when he started working on unbuttoning her jeans. She had to giggle when he pushed her onto the bed and then finished undressing himself. She was only left in a pair of neon pink lacey boy shorts which he took a moment to admire. She bit her lip until he crawled up the bed. Pulling him to her, she crashed her lips to his and then lightly bit his bottom lip earning a smile from him. Oh yes, this was definitely the perfect end to this evening!


	6. Last Night

They drove the hour or so back to Charming with thoughts of sex. It had been far too long for her and he was just a horny beast. He finally pulled up to her hotel and shut the engine off. She carefully slid off the back and slowly took the helmet off before handing it to him. He noticed her hands shaking slightly and wondered if she was scared of him or just nervous about something.

"Wanna come up?" "Can I come up?" They stated at the same time

She blushed while he chuckled to himself. Knowing she wanted him to come up to her room he knew how the night would end. Or so he thought. She kicked a small rock with the toe of her shoe before mumbling something and then slowly making her way up the stairs to the second story and to her room. He eagerly followed, wanting to get her naked as quickly as he could. She threw her purse on the dresser and turned to Tig. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and his arms were firmly around her waist, effectively pulling her as close to him as he wanted her.

She melted into his tall frame which he took as his cue to her submission to him. Breaking from their kiss, he slipped her shirt off quickly while she worked on his. She slipped out of her heels when he started working on unbuttoning her jeans. She had to giggle when he pushed her onto the bed and then finished undressing himself. She was only left in a pair of neon pink lacey boy shorts which he took a moment to admire. She bit her lip until he crawled up the bed. Pulling him to her, she crashed her lips to his and then lightly bit his bottom lip earning a smile from him. Oh yes, this was definitely the perfect end to this evening!

They were laying in bed, covered in sweat, and trying to breath. Tig had all the pillows propped up behind him effectively putting him in a slanted sitting position. She was laying on her back with her head on his stomach looking up at him while she told him all about her "first time". He found the whole tale incredibly funny, which got her laughing as well. This wasn't like Tig. He didn't usually stay awake after sex much less chat with the girl. Her stories of her own sexcapades were quite entertaining to him and he was actually enjoying the conversation. Sometime later he slipped into his jeans to go grab them some drinks from the vending machine. While he was gone, she took the opportunity to tidy up a bit. She gathered her clothes and threw them onto her suitcase. She placed his clothes, and boots, on the lone chair in the room.

He quickly returned, actually wanting to get back to her, and handed her the soda he'd brought. They got settled back in their previous positions and continued their little chat about their sexploits. Despite her age, he found her quite interesting. She found him very attractive and even though she didn't have much experience with a motorcycle club member, she thought she'd stick around just a little longer to see where all this little tryst would take her. They talked so long the sun was rising when he checked his phone for the time.

"Holy shit, I gotta be at work in about 2 hours!" He exclaimed, humor in his voice

"Oh damn, is it really that late...er... I mean early?" She questioned, quite surprised they had talked that long

"Yeah." He chuckled at her expression

She stretched, arching her back, and yawned a bit. The great sex and her illness were really starting to get to her. He watched her as leaned over to the bedside table and got 3 pills from 3 different bottles. She downed them all with a big gulp of her soda. Seeing him watching her made her blush slightly although she didn't know why. They'd had sex and were just lounging on her bed all naked. He could see her getting sleepier and sleepier and had to smile.

"Hey, when I leave I'm gonna get a key to your room. I'll come pick you up when I get off work." He quietly stated, brushing some hair behind her ear

"Ok. Feel free to come by anytime. I'll probably stay in bed most of the day." She replied, voice getting quieter

He slid out from under her, which made her pout, so he could get dressed. She scooted around so she could watch him through her sleep-heavy eyes. He was quite attractive and she loved his tattoos. And his wild, curly hair! When he finished dressing, he smiled at her and told her he'd see her later. She gave a half-smile back as she watched him exit her hotel room. When she heard the 'click' of the door, she finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tig quietly left and headed straight to the shop. He didn't mind hanging out with her. She was fun. And kind of cute. On top of being damn good in bed. As he was parking his bike, Gemma pulled in. She looked at him with one of those <em>'Gemma'<em> looks. He knew she'd be questioning him as to his whereabouts and why he was wearing what he had on yesterday. Before she had time to walk over to him, he headed straight into the clubhouse to get a quick shower and change. He would be working in the shop all day as there wasn't much "club business" going on at the moment. As he washed up, his mind drifted to her very naked body covered in sweat and screaming out his name. He couldn't help but grin. Somewhere deep in him he made the decision he wanted to keep seeing her. Even if he did try to keep her from the rest of his club!

He got to work immediately, not bothering to say anything to anyone. Juice was up already with Bobby yammering on about something that didn't interest him. He was busy working on a very stubborn transmission when the heels of Gemma's shoes could be heard walking towards his station. She asked him to escort her to get lunch so he stood up, wiping his hands on his work pants. They were waiting for their large order to be ready when she finally brought it up.

"Where were you last night?" She questioned

"Who are you, my mother?" He retorted, not liking being treated like a teenager

"Because you left early yesterday then came in after sunrise with the same clothes you had on yesterday." She exclaimed

"Well, _MOTHER_, I was out doing guy stuff... with my dick." He huffed

She turned his face towards her with her hand, "Call me _'mother'_ again and I'll have you crying in front of the entire club, not limited to and including, the Tacoma charter. Now, what were you really doing?"

"I was out. I just didn't make it back to the clubhouse last night, ok?" He replied, getting angry

"I'm worried about you, Tig. I'm worried about all of you. Your behavior isn't normal. You don't usually leave early, I've never known you to read anything other than a porn mag and you asked about book stores the other day. Talk to me!" She exclaimed, voice rising

"Gemma, I'm asking you as a friend, to let it go. I'm fine, I promise." He quickly retorted

Before she could answer, the Matriarch's phone began to ring. As she was chatting with whoever had called her, Tig grabbed all the food that had been ordered for the shop. He saw a paper for paintballing and smiled. He was quite sure this was something she'd never done before and quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket before heading outside after Gemma. All he got was something about Thomas being sick so she raced them back to the shop to drop him off before heading over to pick up her grandson. Tig set everyone's lunch on the bar in the clubhouse before taking his food to his room. He looked at the paper he'd picked up and looked it over.

Yes, he knew she'd at least try it. He was quite sure he knew where the place was too. Looking over the flyer he smiled. Suddenly he was looking forward to getting off work. Looking forward to spending his "off time" with a woman. Looking forward to "getting away" from the club, even if it were only for a few hours. How he would explain things to Gemme he wasn't sure but for now she had other things occupying her mind and she would leave him the hell alone! He quickly finished his lunch and went back to work. Around 3pm, Clay had shut down the shop so Tig quickly took a shower, stuffed the paintballing flyer in the inside pocket of his cut, and hopped on his Dyna before anyone could say anything to him. Now he was off to have some fun!


	7. Paintballing

"I was out. I just didn't make it back to the clubhouse last night, ok?" He replied, getting angry

"I'm worried about you, Tig. I'm worried about all of you. Your behavior isn't normal. You don't usually leave early, I've never known you to read anything other than a porn mag and you asked about book stores the other day. Talk to me!" She exclaimed, voice rising

"Gemma, I'm asking you as a friend, to let it go. I'm fine, I promise." He quickly retorted

Before she could answer, the Matriarch's phone began to ring. As she was chatting with whoever had called her, Tig grabbed all the food that had been ordered for the shop. He saw a paper for paintballing and smiled. He was quite sure this was something she'd never done before and quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket before heading outside after Gemma. All he got was something about Thomas being sick so she raced them back to the shop to drop him off before heading over to pick up her grandson. Tig set everyone's lunch on the bar in the clubhouse before taking his food to his room. He looked at the paper he'd picked up and looked it over.

Yes, he knew she'd at least try it. He was quite sure he knew where the place was too. Looking over the flyer he smiled. Suddenly he was looking forward to getting off work. Looking forward to spending his "off time" with a woman. Looking forward to "getting away" from the club, even if it were only for a few hours. How he would explain things to Gemme he wasn't sure but for now she had other things occupying her mind and she would leave him the hell alone! He quickly finished his lunch and went back to work. Around 3pm, Clay had shut down the shop so Tig quickly took a shower, stuffed the paintballing flyer in the inside pocket of his cut, and hopped on his Dyna before anyone could say anything to him. Now he was off to have some fun!

When he entered her room, he heard the shower on and smiled. He stretched out on the bed and awaited for her to come out since all her clothes were laid out on the bed. He was looking at her light pink lacey boyshorts and couldn't help but think to her perfectly shaped, nicely firm ass. It didn't take her long to emerge and as soon as she realized someone was in her room she jumped slightly. Tig laughed which made her blush a bit. He watched her get dressed in silence. When she was ready to go he grinned, blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What's that look for?" She questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion

"You wanted to do stuff you've never done before, right?" He asked

"Yeah. Why?" She retorted, cocking her eyebrow

"I think you'll have fun where we're going. Let's get on the road." He stated before making his way to the door

Shrugging she followed him out the door and down to his bike. He hopped on, after placing his cut in one of his saddlebags, and she quickly followed suit after she put the helmet he handed her on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and off they went. She couldn't wait to see where he was taking her this time. The drive took about 45 minutes out of town and she found herself very excited. When she began to look around she discovered they were at a paintballing facility. She'd never heard of it before but was very curious. His hand resting on the small of her back made her look over to him. He grinned back at her before ushering her to the office.

They got their gear, took the mandatory "class" about safety, how to play, the mechanics and what-nots, before heading out to the game field. They were playing in teams of 2's with Devin & Tig playing against a team of friends. For the first few minutes he taught her how to shoot before they parted to "attack" their opponents. She was starting to feel a bit discouraged until she remembered what Tig had told her about shooting. Suddenly she was hitting her targets and found herself actually having a good time.

They played several games before their opponents got tired of losing. Tig had to laugh, especially knowing part of his job was to be a good shot, and hugged her to him closely while they waited for others to be ready. She melted into his embrace and inhaled the scent of leather, his after shave, cigarretts, and sweat. She liked it although she never thought she would like such a combination of smells! They talked about grabbing a quick bite after they were done paintballing. For the first time since he was a teenager, he found he liked doing stuff with a girl that wasn't **only** sex. He was enjoying the actual company of someone who wasn't tied to the club, someone who wasn't after anything more than just wanting someone to spend time with.

When they finally left the paintballing facility, they hopped back on his Dyna and zoomed off to find something to eat. She hugged him tightly as they rode through the streets. She couldn't help but wonder if this is how life would be if she were not dying so soon? No, she'd still be back home working with what her parents had left her, helping her favorite charities, and working in the flower garden. Now she's on the back of a motorcycle, with a "dangerous" man, in warm Northern California, doing all sorts of crazy things! She was brought out of her reverie when he parked the bike.

"Where are we?" She questioned

"I've been told this is a really good Italian restaraunt." He responded as took ahold of her wrist and drug her inside the old-looking brick building

She didn't argue and followed behind him. They were seated quickly next to a wall in about the middle of the restaraunt. He got her talking about some things she'd never done but wanted to do. He wanted to make some plans for them. The desire to show her the world, figuratively or literally, seemed almost over-whelming to him. He wanted her to try things, to see things, to really make her remaining time spectacular. They talked about all sorts of activities and she surprised him when she asked if he would take her to a shooting range. He smiled knowing he'd help her discover a liking of firearms.

After dinner he took her for a long ride to let their dinner settle and just to let her enjoy the feeling of being on his bike. She was just enjoying the ride and the company when she began to wonder if she would just stay in the hotel the rest of her time in Charming, if she should find a place of her own or what. She was so busy thinking of her living situation she hadn't realized they had finally made it back to her hotel. He could tell there was something on her mind but he didn't want to bring up bad memories. Besides he had been in his own little world thinking of some things too.


	8. What is this place?

When they finally left the paintballing facility, they hopped back on his Dyna and zoomed off to find something to eat. She hugged him tightly as they rode through the streets. She couldn't help but wonder if this is how life would be if she were not dying so soon? No, she'd still be back home working with what her parents had left her, helping her favorite charities, and working in the flower garden. Now she's on the back of a motorcycle, with a "dangerous" man, in warm Northern California, doing all sorts of crazy things! She was brought out of her reverie when he parked the bike.

"Where are we?" She questioned

"I've been told this is a really good Italian restaraunt." He responded as took ahold of her wrist and drug her inside the old-looking brick building

She didn't argue and followed behind him. They were seated quickly next to a wall in about the middle of the restaraunt. He got her talking about some things she'd never done but wanted to do. He wanted to make some plans for them. The desire to show her the world, figuratively or literally, seemed almost over-whelming to him. He wanted her to try things, to see things, to really make her remaining time spectacular. They talked about all sorts of activities and she surprised him when she asked if he would take her to a shooting range. He smiled knowing he'd help her discover a liking of firearms.

After dinner he took her for a long ride to let their dinner settle and just to let her enjoy the feeling of being on his bike. She was just enjoying the ride and the company when she began to wonder if she would just stay in the hotel the rest of her time in Charming, if she should find a place of her own or what. She was so busy thinking of her living situation she hadn't realized they had finally made it back to her hotel. He could tell there was something on her mind but he didn't want to bring up bad memories. Besides he had been in his own little world thinking of some things too.

She was in the bathroom when he began to look around. He'd been leaving some of his stuff over at her hotel, sleeping there with her, spending pretty much every waking moment with her. Why should she have to waste money on this hotel when he had a house that he rarely used? Yes, it would be perfect! He was gathering his stuff up when she emerged from the bathroom. He told her to pack her things up which she cocked her eyebrow at him but finally relented when he didn't say any more than that. They packed up her car and he told her to follow him. She couldn't help but wonder where they were going, especially since he handed the hotel clerk the keys to her room!

Devin was curious to know where he was leading her. About 15 minutes later they rolled up this paved road that she didn't know was there. There was still enough light to see by and she noticed the curvy driveway was lined with tall oak trees. They came to a stop while he used a garage door opener from his saddle bag to open the garage. He pulled in then motioned for her to park as well. He helped her get all the bags from her camaro then opened the front door.

"It's been a while since I've been here. Sorry for the mess." He stated

"What is this place?" She questioned, setting her bags down by the black leather L-shaped couch

"This is my house. Which you will be staying at from now on." He told her

"Oh, really?" She exclaimed, playfully placing her hands on her hips

"There's no sense in you spending money on a hotel when I have this place." He quietly replied, slipping his arms around her and pulling her close to him

His phone rang so she looked around the room. The floor was a tan carpet which looked kind of plushy, the walls were a cherry wood panelling, the furniture was wood and matched the walls. Everything was leather and looked to be a bit dusty. Perhaps she would give the place a good cleaning tomorrow while he's at work! The kitchen desperately needed a good scrub down but was otherwise pretty adequate considering the owner. She wasn't sure he could cook anything that required more effort than putting it in the microwave. Feeling adventurous, she opened the cabinets. What she found scared her just a little bit. Nothing but paper plates, dust, and a box of cereal. She opened the box up and discovered it was stale, just like she thought it would be.

She walked down the hallway, finding there was a bathroom on the left side. Directly across from it was a guest bedroom although it was completely empty. On the left of the bathroom was a linen closet, across from it was the thermostat. The master bedroom was at the far end of the hall on the left, with another guest room across from it. The carpeting continued into all the rooms except the bathroom where there was white and blue checkered tile. She didn't venture into the master bedroom but figured it had an attached bath to it.

"Devin?" She heard Tig call out from the living room

She quickly made her way to where he still stood, "Yes?"

"I have to run out for a bit. Make yourself comfortable in the master bedroom. I'll bring drinks back. If you need anything, call me! I shouldn't be too long, ok?" He stated

She looked up at him and gave a sad smile. It had to be part of the MC.

"Will you bring back some real food for breakfast tomorrow? Your stale cereal just will not cut it!" She giggled

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled, hoping he hadn't angered her

He was about to walk out the door when he felt her grab him from behind. He turned around and found her mere inches from him, _'you're not leaving me without a kiss'_ she whispered in his ear. He grinned down at her before crushing his lips to hers. It took a few minutes but he finally pulled away and reluctantly headed off to his "real job". He hated leaving her there alone especially since he hadn't even shown her around but duty calls. She locked the door right after she heard the rumbling of his Dyna start up.

As tired as she was, she wanted to get all the bags at least into the bedroom before she took a shower and got settled for bed. She would have set the coffee pot to auto brew but he didn't have any coffee in any cabinet nor a coffee maker. Sighing, she took a piece of paper and a pen and made a shopping list for tomorrow. Not only did she need to do a thorough cleaning of the house but she needed to do a whole lot of shopping for it too! Oh well, isn't this what her "job" was in the "relationship"? She wasn't sure what her title would be in the MC world but she would make damn sure she took good care of Tig while she could!


	9. Camping

"Devin?" She heard Tig call out from the living room

She quickly made her way to where he still stood, "Yes?"

"I have to run out for a bit. Make yourself comfortable in the master bedroom. I'll bring drinks back. If you need anything, call me! I shouldn't be too long, ok?" He stated

She looked up at him and gave a sad smile. It had to be part of the MC.

"Will you bring back some real food for breakfast tomorrow? Your stale cereal just will not cut it!" She giggled

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled, hoping he hadn't angered her

He was about to walk out the door when he felt her grab him from behind. He turned around and found her mere inches from him, _'you're not leaving me without a kiss'_ she whispered in his ear. He grinned down at her before crushing his lips to hers. It took a few minutes but he finally pulled away and reluctantly headed off to his "real job". He hated leaving her there alone especially since he hadn't even shown her around but duty calls. She locked the door right after she heard the rumbling of his Dyna start up.

As tired as she was, she wanted to get all the bags at least into the bedroom before she took a shower and got settled for bed. She would have set the coffee pot to auto brew but he didn't have any coffee in any cabinet or a coffee maker. Sighing, she took a piece of paper and a pen and made a shopping list for tomorrow. Not only did she need to do a thorough cleaning of the house but she needed to do a whole lot of shopping for it too! Oh well, isn't this what her "job" was in the "relationship"? She wasn't sure what her title would be in the MC world but she would make damn sure she took good care of Tig while she could!

She was fast asleep when Tig returned. He swept the house making sure it was both secure and safe before relaxing enough to head to bed. The bedside lamp was still on, which he was grateful for, so he took the opportunity to look around. He noticed she'd placed all the bags by the dresser and smiled. _'She is so thoughtful'_ he thought as he climbed into bed. Immediately she rolled over and snuggled into his side. Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her and let sleep overtake him. He didn't get much sleep, a few hours later his phone rang. Clay was on the other end needing everyone at Church right away. Sighing as he hung up the phone, he carefully slid out of bed and quickly got dressed.

She awoke alone but knew he had been in bed at some point. It made her sad but she knew it was work. Besides, she had her own things to do today. This house needed a major cleaning as well as some serious grocery shopping! She hopped out of bed, happy to finally have something "constructive" to do while in Charming. Her shower didn't take long and within 45 minutes she was out the door, thankful he left a spare key taped to the front door! Her first stop was to get pots, pans, cooking utensils, silverware & dinnerware. Next was the grocery store to get food and cleaning supplies. She had to go back to the store to get a vaccuum, mop & mop bucket, as well as a broom & dust pan.

Several hours later she was sitting on the back porch enjoying both the view and a glass of sweet tea. She was letting the floors dry after a thorough mopping and had a soast in the crock pot simmering for dinner. The wash was done and put up, new sheets & a new blanket had been put on the bed, and the house was all but sparkling. It had been a tiring but quite productive day, at least for her, and she was curious to see his reaction when he came home. Her curiosity was quelled a short time later when she heard the familiar rumble of his Harley pulling up in the drive. Her breath caught in her throat while he entered.

"Devin?" She heard him call out

She opted to remain silent, actin as if she had not heard him. She wanted him to discover the state of his house on his own. A few minutes later he found his way to the back yard.

"What the hell happened to my house!" He asked, almost sounding angry

"Um, I cleaned it. Do you know how nasty it was? And by the way, there's now _**edible** _food in your fridge & pantry." She stated, eyes twinkling

"You didn't have to do this." He replied

"If I'm going to stay here, oh yes I did. Seriously, when's the last time you stayed here? I think your dust mites had dust mites. You have clean sheets on your bed and all the laundry I could find has been washed and put up. I left the guns where I found them, though." She exclaimed, getting up to refill her glass of tea

He chuckled and followed her inside. He watched as she checked on the roast and veggies then put in a cookie sheet of rolls in the oven. Kissing her cheek, he told her he was going to take a quick shower. Walking down the hall he could tell she had vaccuumed. When he entered the bedroom he had to stop. She had cleaned this room and indeed had bought new sheets and a blanket that matched. To his surprise he liked what she had purchased. He went to the dresser to find some clean clothes before walking in the very clean bathroom. She had indeed had a rough day if she'd cleaned the entire house this well! There was new soap & shampoo for him ready and waiting as well as brand new towels. What a woman he'd snagged!

Since there was nothing going on, Tig had told Clay he would not be available all weekend, unless of course something serious came up. Not really wanting to know what his Sgt-At-Arms was up to, he simply nodded as they exited the Chapel. The after-Church party was well on it's way but Tig was having none of it. Several sweet-butts tried their best to get his attention but he headed straight to his Dyna and promptly left. Gemma watched with amusement from the garage office. Tig made his way to the house as quickly as he could, dying to get his weekend started. She had already packed an "over night" bag with 2 days' worth of cloths, he meds, and toiletries. She was in the middle of packing a large cooler when he walked through the door.

He had decided on taking her camping. Of course he planned on taking her for some laser tag, some dirt bike racing, and a hot-air-ballon ride. He'd purchased all the necessary camping gear and had it packed in her car when he told her their plans for the weekend. Her enthusiasm at the activities he took her to never failed to bring a smile to his face. It didn't take them long to make it to their camp site and she watched in utter amusement as he tried to set up this massive tent by himself. She lost count of the curse words that spewed from his mout at 100! It took him nearly an hour to get the tent properly set up and then another 20 minutes to air up the bed.

While he did this, she decided to gather some sticks for firewood. He finally finished setting things up and gathered some stones to help contain the fire. She was curious to see him outdoors and away from "society". She was even more excited for the laser tag and hot air ballon than just about anything else. She found some nice sticks to roast hot dogs on (as well as marshmallows!) and had Tig get the fire going. They sat around the fire swapping childhood stories most of the night.

After several hours of after-dark fun, Devin finally fell asleep. Tig couldn't go to sleep as quickly as his lover. He laid on the very nice air mattress under a nice blanket with a beautiful woman wrapped up in his arms and just watched her sleep. Every now and then she whimpered like she was in pain, sometimes she would smile. It really broke his heart to know she was in pain even in her sleep. Finally he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing and focused on the breath she was breathing onto his bare chest.

The next morning, after having breakfast at a diner, they made their way over to take their hot-air-balloon ride. She was scared, being afraid of heights, but he held her tightly too him and reassured her they would be fine. As they flew about the area, he pointed things out to her and explained some of the history of his hometown and surrounding areas. It was a 2-hour ride so they headed back to their camp to have lunch. And enjoy one another after the adrenaline of being so high up off the ground! Their camp wasn't too far from a river so he convinced her to go skinny dipping with him. She blushed madly but finally agreed. After a little while she wasn't feeling so "goody two-shoes", as Tig so lightly put it, and relaxed some. She found she was actually having a good time!

When Tig rolled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot Monday morning he got alot of weird looks. Gemma nodded to him as he clocked in for work. He looked almost... happy. He got to work immediately not wanting to be bothered by anyone. Gemma asked him into the office when she handed out everyone's lunch. He followed slowly behind wondering what it was the Queen wanted. Once he entered, she shut the door.

"I was just wanting to know how everything was going." She stated quietly

"Everything is fine. Why?" He asked suspiciously

"Easy Tiggy. I'm just trying to make sure you're ok." She defensively replied

"Like I said, everything is fine. We had a great weekend." Tig replied, still looking at her suspiciously

"How is her health doing?" Gemma asked, taking a bite of her salad

"She's pretty stable right now but the signs are starting to show." Tig replied hoping his president's 'ol lady wouldn't pick up on the sadness in his voice

"I'm sorry to hear that Tigger. How are you holding up? Knowing she's dying?" Gemma questioned

"I'll deal with it." Tig quickly replied before leaving the office

Thinking of the inevitable just made his good mood disappear in a heartbeat. It was true her health was starting to decline. She was getting tired more easily than she was right after they met. He really hated thinking about it so he tried to keep her, and himself, occupied with different activities. He wanted to keep her happy as long she could!

While Tig was at work one day, she did her usual thing: clean the house, do the shopping, and rest as much as she could. Devin saw the signs and knew her time was coming to an end. Laying on the couch she began to realize she still had some loose ends to tie up. She had gotten the name and number of the lawyer Tig's club used and decided to give him a ring. Perhaps if she got things set up now while she still had the ability to move around on her own then she would feel better and have less to worry about later on.

The meeting with Mr. Rosen was very long because she wanted to get everything set up. Of course they had to have several meetings over several weeks before things were set up the way she wanted them. She made sure he would do as she asked of him once the time came. He even went so far as to help her film what she needed to say. Having that one last major thing done she finally began to mentally prepare for what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank everyone who has read and/or commented! Your kind words mean alot to me! There is only 1 chapter left to this as it was meant to be a short fic. I have not forgotten about my other SoA fic and have some fresh ideas for it so it will be updated more frequently :) **


	10. Surprise!

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all everyone who has read & commented on this story. This is the final installment of this fic. I still have my other SoA (and yes I'm currently working on the next chapter). There may be a new story in the works (although no promises, lol).**

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter is very sad. There's your warning. Otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tig hated seeing Devin deteriorating before him but he knew from day one this was going to happen. She tried to do things around the house but more and more shto e was stuck in bed. He knew she was getting weaker by the day but didn't know what he could do to help her. He made sure she had breakfast every morning, came to check on her during his lunch break, and left as early as he could to get home to her each afternoon. Although he was never the type of guy to stay by a woman's side, she was different. Not just because she was dying.<p>

Her last week she was confined to the bed although a nurse came out once a day to see her and was on-call if they needed her. Tig asked for the time off just so he could be with her 24/7. She had once the told him at the beginning of their relationship she didn't want to die alone. He made sure that she wasn't. It frightened him at how much weight she had lost and just how "sickly" she was looking. He had begun just ordering in every night so he wouldn't have to be away from her for long stretches of time. A few times Gemma had come over to bring some left overs for them and to check on Devin. She was the only one who knew of their relationship and thus just how this woman affected the Sgt-At-Arms.

The last few days she was constantly on pain killers. He knew the time was fast approaching and even though he knew it was coming he still felt helpless in the situation. He stayed with her constantly and he thought about her requests for her funeral. She had insisted on a closed-casket service, and only wanted just a few people there. At first she wanted him to ship her body back home but he convinced her to allow him to cremate her. Looking into his eyes and realizing that request was more for him, so he could keep her near him, she gave in and gave him the ok.

"Alex? Hold me." He heard her meek voice say, pulling him out of his thoughts

"I'm right here, Doll. Is there anything you need?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her fragile body

"Just... hold... me..." She finally spit out

"Devin, Doll..." Tig asked, tipping her chin up so he could look in her eyes

"Alex" Was all she stated

Tig's heart started racing. He was afraid she was slipping away.

"Doll, how are you feeling? Talk to me!" Tig asked as he tried to stave off the rapidly building panic inside his mind

"So tired. Kiss me?" She replied

He tenderly placed his lips to hers and caressed her face. She looked up into his eyes and grabbed his arms. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body since she was beginning to feel cold. The emotion in his eyes both saddened her and comforted her. She shivered slightly making him look at her with concern. She just stared up into his eyes until her heart simply quit beating.

"Devin? Devin?" Tig stated

He moved so she was on her back and he kneeled beside her, "Devin, Doll, say something!"

When she didn't speak, move, or react in any way he knew. And he couldn't stop the flow of tears that silently made their way down his cheeks. He hugged her tightly and let the tears flow. He would call 911 soon enough but he wanted to keep her solely his for just a while longer. He needed to let the emotion out before any one else saw him. After calling 911, Tig called Gemma. He knew he would be in no state to deal with people without shooting them. Honestly he needed some extra comfort.

Gemma arrived in what seemed like minutes as the paramedics were questioning Tig about her medical condition. She engulfed the taller man in a warm embrace. The paramedics were satisfied with the information they'd gathered so they took her body to the morgue Tig specified. Gemma helped make the plans for her services while Tig sat on his couch nursing a beer and a joint. He was immersed in his grief and the loss of his companion when his phone rang. Gemma answered it telling whoever was calling that Tig was unavailable. He knew he would probably have to answer to Clay for why he was "unavailable" when the club needed him but Gemma would probably make sure Clay didn't jump his ass too bad.

Mr. Rosen, the Sons lawyer, had called all of them to the clubhouse after the funeral. Only Tig and Gemma had attended the funeral but everyone was being very cautious knowing that Tig had went to a funeral of someone he cared about. Everyone kept their distance knowing he would probably be a bit unstable. Tig finally came to the realization he had fallen for her and it hurt more than he cared to admit at her death. Even if he knew from day one this is where they would end up. Being the Sargeant-At-Arms, he tried his hardest to keep up a stone-cold face but silent tears made their way down his face as the pastor gave the eulogy.

Clay didn't understand why everyone had been called to this, she wasn't an 'ol Lady, she had never been to the club. She had shown up at the shop a lot but it was merely to pick up Tig in her beaten up '76 Camaro. He'd never introduced her to anyone other than Gemma and that was because Gemma forced Tig to introduce her to his "lady friend". From then on, Gemma had seemed to look after the mysterious young woman like she was a daughter and Clay didn't understand why. Normally his wife told him everything but she was keeping something about this girl from him. He didn't bother to press the issue with her, figuring she'd tell him when she was good and ready to.

"Well gentlemen, and ladies, you're all here because Ms. Devin Monroe recorded a message she wants all of you to see." Mr. Rosen stated once everyone had arrived and found seats

Looking at Tig, Mr. Rosen pressed play and let the video begin. Tig stood still, arms folded across his chest, face hard as stone in the middle of the room but close enough to really see the woman on the screen. There was no mistaking the pain in his eyes, at least not to Gemma. She moved from her husband's lap to stand next to the Sergeant-At-Arms. The video flickered and a few gasps could be heard when they got a good look at her for the first time. She'd insisted on a closed-casket funeral but agreed to allow him to cremate her. Upon seeing this girl, Jax squeezed Tara even tighter. Happy recognized the signs of cancer as his mother had gone through something similar. He looked to his brother and saw the pain in his eyes at seeing her again.

"Hello my dearest Tig. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. There's alot you know about me from our time together but there's some things I never told you. I can never express how much these last few months have meant to me..." She began, tearing up as she spoke

She took a moment to try and calm herself back down before continuing on. Each man took a moment to sneak a peak at their Sgt-At-Arms. He was shaking slightly and looked nowhere but the screen.

"You've told me all about your job in the MC. I know how it affects you, my darling. I hope that what I have for you will help you. Before I get to what this is all about there's something I want to say to a few of your brothers." She stated before taking a deep breath

Everyone was quite curious to hear what this woman who was a complete outsider to the Sons and MC world had to say to _**ANY**_ of them. Clay took a big puff of his cigar before looking over at his wife who was looking back at him with a sad expression. Clay knew something big was going to happen but didn't quite know what.

"Mr. Clay, I hope you know what an incredible man you have watching your back. Please don't ever forget how much you ask of him or forget just how loyal he is to you. Mrs. Gemma, please watch over him, don't let him do anything _too_ stupid. And for the love of God, make sure he has more food in his house than just stale cereal!" Devin exclaimed making the entire group laugh

Even Tig had to laugh, smile forming on his lips remembering the first time he had taken her to his house. Fond memories flooded his mind and for a brief moment he was happy again. Until he heard her voice, that is.

"To Mr. Bobby, the wonderful baker, I wish I could have thanked you in person for the amazing muffins you made for me. If you will, please make some of these for Tig from time to time. He really liked them and I think the rest of you will too! Mr. Rosen has all the recipes." She said as Mr. Rosen handed Bobby a piece of paper and she took a drink from a water bottle, "To Mr. Opie, you of all people understand what he's going through. Please help him, even if the stubborn ass refuses help. I know he's going to take all of this pretty hard despite his role in the club. Just consider me... God's ... personal revenge for you and your late wife."

Bobby looked over this sheet of paper and discovered she'd written in how much to add if he was making a "large" batch for each of the recipes she'd written down for him. The financial advisor had to smile at her thoughtfulness before looking back at the screen. Opie gasped before looking over at Tig who just stared at Opie with a blank expression. Even he could see just how hurt Tig really was. Some very small part of him got some relief or satisfaction out of knowing Tig was hurting like he had hurt.

"Alex," She swallowed, obviously tearing up once more, "You mean the world to me. I hope you know that. You're a good man, despite what you do. Your job demands alot from you and you keep a whole hell of a lot in. I want you to be happy. I want you to not hurt. I want you to enjoy life and not dwell on the past. I want you to take some time off and go for a ride. This time of year Eagle Pass, Texas should be stunning. The Sacred Heart Church has beautiful services. The bible under the seat in the fifth row on the far left should be just your speed."

Everyone laughed at the _'bible_' remark, most knowing Tig wasn't the church-going type. They realized this woman seemed to know alot about Tig than they had orginally given her credit for.

"But that's not all I have for you, my dearest Alex. A package should be coming for you in a few days with all you need. Mr. Rosen will help you with everything else. I realize I never met the rest of you personally but Tig has told me so much about you all that I feel I do in fact know you personally. He cares about all of you so, so do I. That's part of the reason I'm leaving Tig my fortune. And I do mean fortune." She stated, running a shaking hand through her thinned out hair

Everyone turned to look at Tig in confusion. He looked back, just as confused as they were. Mr. Rosen chuckled to himself, having been privy to all this information when she came to him to tie up all her loose ends.

"It was left to me when my parents died and now I'm leaving it all to him. Alex, you have homes in Jamaica, Dallas, Boston, Maui, and a penthouse in New York. There's also a large jet at your disposal and all the vehicles that were left to me. To top it all off, my dear, you have approximately 20 billion just waiting on the official paperwork to go through.

I've set up a trust fund for all the children you've told me about as well as college funds so they can go to any college they wish. I know most children grow up in the MC life but should they want to go to college, it's all taken care of. If not then when they turn 21 they can use the money however they wish. Again, Mr. Rosen has all the paperwork that you will need." She softly said, obviously getting tired

"Devin..." Tig whispered, eyes getting misty once more and body beginning to shake slightly even more

Gemma wrapped her right arm around him in a comforting manner.

"Alex just know that nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome. You truly made my last few months the best of my life. I couldn't have asked for someone better to spend my time with. I must leave you now my dear. Go, do your mechanic thing, be a Harley enthusiast, but most of all... be at peace Alex." She stated, bottom lip quivering like she was about to cry, a few moments before the tape went black

All eyes darted to Tig who stood there trying to reign in his emotions. She was leaving him her fortune. **HIM!** A stone-cold killer, the enforcer of the Sons, the man who killed a brother's wife. He told her all these things. And she still left her massive fortune to him. He smiled slightly thinking back to a few of their conversations. Knowing they'd never have these talks again made him sad. Someone handed him a beer, which he gladly took, then looked to who had handed it to him and saw Happy.

"You ok?" He quietly asked as Clay spoke to Rosen in a corner

"I guess." Tig stated with a heavy sigh

"I know she meant alot to you. Your brothers are here if you need anything, man." Happy suggested before walking away

She wasn't merely a piece of ass he fucked from time to time like the sweet-butts & crow-eaters he'd fucked over the years. He'd gotten to know her, knew everything about her. Or almost everything, obviously! Somehow she had wormed her way into his heart and then died on him. It wasn't fair! He slammed his beer bottle down on the floor making everyone look at him. Just about everyone moved away from where he was standing. They knew better than to get near him when he was like this! He stormed off outside to smoke. On his way through the clubhouse, Bobby handed him a freshly rolled & lit joint. Tig took it then continued on his journey. About 1/4 of the way through his joint, Gemma joined him where he sat at the picnic table by the garage.

"I know it hurts, honey. But you knew it was coming. What matters is you made her last months enjoyable. You were the one she'd been searching for to spend her last moments on Earth with. She _**chose**_ you. And she saw beyond the killer, beyond the Sgt-At-Arms. _**She saw Alex**_. Relish in the time you got to spend with her. Know that she's yours forever, in that urn in your room." Gemma told him

Mr. Rosen had a medium sized box as he was leaving the Son's clubhouse. He stopped as he exited and looked around. When his eyes found Tig, he quickly made his way over to the heart broken man.

"These are the only things she told me to give you. I put the video in here as well. She said that there are alot of pictures on her camera that she thought you might like to keep if you decide to sell the camera." Mr. Rosen told Tig before quickly walking to his car

Tig held the box in his hands and felt his body begin to shake slightly. Her things. He wanted to look through everything right now but he wanted to keep her things from everyone. She was his and only his. He didn't want to share any of her personal things with any of his brothers. He was staring at the box when Clay approached. The President wrapped his wife in his arms, happy he still had her by his side.

"I'm sorry, brother." Clay quietly stated making Tig look up at him

"She was an amazing woman." Tig solemnly stated

"Well Rosen said everything she stated in that video is true, he helped set it all up. No one will say anything if you do decide to take that ride like she suggested. Might do you some good to get out on the open road." Clay stated, squeezing Tig's shoulder in comfort

"Yeah, I might do that." Tig replied

"We'll be here for you if you need anything, honey. Remember that, ok?" Gemma stated with a sad smile

Gemma and Clay watched as Tig took the box and headed to his dorm room. The matriarch wondered if the Sgt-At-Arms would recover from this but her husband reassured her he was a very strong man. Upon entering his room, Tig promptly shut the door and sat down on the bed. He dug through the box, setting the expensive camera aside, and looked through each and every article she'd left him. There were 2 notebooks which looked like she'd used them quite often. He set them on his pillow to read through later. Her 2 favorite wrist cuffs were in the box and he couldn't help but smile. The video she'd recorded was in there like Rosen said.

He also found the t-shirt she frequently slept in (or when he wasn't sleeping with her), a photo album, and a large scrapbook. Sighing he really started missing her. With shaky hands he opened the scrapbook first. It started probably a year before she got sick and went right up until about a week before she died. He smiled reading all the comments she'd made about the photos and such. Sighing again he flipped open the photo album and quickly realized just how special this book was. It was her entire life history in pictures. Starting, what he presumed, when her parents first found out they were pregnant and went till her scrapbook started. His eyes began to mist over as he looked at these pictures of her for the very first time. Half-way through it, he slammed it shut and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and willed away the liquid that had formed in his eyes. Yes, getting away for a while would do him some good.

He reached for one of the notebooks and opened it to the first page:

_To whomever reads this,_

_I realized that if I didn't write my family's traditions down no one may never know. It seems God had decided to erradicate us so I thought I would write down these things in a feeble hope that someone may read this and keep them going._

He flipped through pages of her talking about different things her family did for holidays and such. The last bit was talking about Christmas. A Holiday he never had much opinion about either way since he left home.

_**Christmas:**_

_At the beginning of December I would help my dad set out the outdoor decorations and get them set up. Then we'd string up the outdoor Christmas lights. Sometimes we decorated the trees in our front yard, sometimes we didn't. This usually took us maybe 3 hours. We'd finish up and have grilled cheese sandwhiches before going out to do some kind of charity work. Whether it be helping at a soup kitchen, helping package up toys and clothes and food for needy families, or even delivering said packages for the families._

_"Sharing what you've been blessed with to those less fortunate than you is the real reason for the season" my mother always said. Christmas Eve was spent baking and decorating the inside of the house. We also went to get our tree and decorate it. Mom would always bake cookies for everyone in our neighborhood on Christmas. She also baked other sweets like pies, brownies, and cupcakes for those who worked with some of the charities they were involved with. Christmas morning was spent opening presents, singing Christmas carols, and dancing around the house like a bunch of weirdos! That night, after Christmas dinner, my parents would always sit down with me and we'd watch "A White Christmas". I think that was probably one of my favorite things about the whole day!_

He shut the book, fighting tears once more. She truly was an incredible woman. How she found the heart to love a man like him he'll never know. For now he'll bask in his heartbreak. He had her remains in a special black and purple almost gothic-looking urn he picked out and the very personal belongings she gave him. And of course his memories of her and their glorious time together. For now that will be enough.


End file.
